The present invention is directed to closures and packages for dispensing fluid products. The present invention is more specifically directed to a dual-outlet dispensing closure for dispensing fluid products from associated chambers of a dual-chamber container, to a package that comprises a dual-outlet dispensing closure on a dual-chamber container, to a method of manufacturing such a closure, and to a method of dispensing fluid products from a dual-chamber container through a dual-outlet dispensing closure.
It has heretofore been proposed in the art to provide similar or dissimilar fluid products, particularly liquid products, within different chambers of a single container package. Dispensing closures for such containers generally include dual outlets, one for dispensing product from each of the container chambers. Product flows are provided in generally parallel streams, which may be directed by a user into a single measuring cup, for example, or may be dispensed directly for use. Liquid detergent and bleach, for example, may be dispensed into a measuring cup, or directly into a washing machine. However, when dispensed directly into a washing machine, for example, the liquid products may not become thoroughly mixed before being brought into contact with the laundry.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a dual-outlet dispensing closure that is economical to manufacture, and that can be readily provided in configurations for use in conjunction with differing containers. Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-outlet dispensing closure that includes a plastic base and a plastic turret for mounting on the base, in which the base can be provided in differing forms for securement to differing stock containers while using a turret of a single design. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-outlet dispensing closure that is configured to mix the fluid products as the products are dispensed, at a position spaced from the closure, so that the products can become thoroughly mixed before use, but do not come into contact with each other or mix at the closure itself. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a package that comprises a dual-outlet dispensing closure and a dual-chamber container that achieves one or more of the objects set forth above. A further object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a dual-outlet dispensing closure of the type described, and a method of dispensing and mixing two fluid products in which the products are mixed in flight between the dispensing package and the point of use.
A dual-outlet dispensing closure for dispensing fluid products from a dual-chamber container in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes a base for securement to a container and having laterally adjacent outlet openings for alignment with outlets in the container. A turret is mounted on the base for conjoint pivotal movement of dual outlet passages between a closed position in which the turret blocks the outlet openings in the base, and an open position in which the turret passages are aligned with and open to the outlet openings to dispense product. The passages are preferably provided in the form of elongated barrels that are angulated with respect to each other so that the fluid products dispensed from the respective barrels meet and mix with each other at a position spaced from the closure. The base preferably includes vent openings for venting the container chambers to atmosphere as products are dispensed from the container.
The closure base in the preferred embodiment of the invention includes a base wall having a recess or pocket in which the outlet openings are disposed, and the turret is pivotally secured to the base within this pocket. The pocket preferably has an arcuate base wall within which the outlet openings are disposed, and the turret has a cylindrical base pivotally mounted within the pocket, with the outlet passages extending through the turret base. The turret includes a top wall integrally interconnecting the barrels that form the outlet passages, which is contoured to be flush with the top wall of the base in the closed position of the turret. The turret is received by snap-fit within the pocket in the base by means of lugs that slidably engage the cylindrical base of the turret. The cylindrical turret base is preferably formed by a split cylindrical shell through which the passage barrels extend. The closure base is secured to the container in the preferred embodiment of the invention by means of one or more skirts received over and engaged with one or more corresponding cylindrical finishes on the dual-chamber container.
In accordance with other aspects of the present invention, a package for dispensing fluid products comprises a dual-chamber container having laterally adjacent outlets and a dual-outlet dispensing closure as previously described. A method of dispensing and mixing two fluid products includes the steps of placing the fluid products in respective chambers of a dual-chamber container that has laterally adjacent outlets from the chambers, securing to the container a dual-outlet dispensing closure that has dispensing openings so oriented with respect to each other that fluid products poured from the chambers through the openings meet and mix with each other at a position spaced from the closure, and pouring the products from the container through the closure. The dual-outlet dispensing closure in accordance with the invention preferably is made by providing a plastic base, a plastic turret, and securing the turret to the base.